Kirby's Cake
by Dapper Dee VI
Summary: My first fic! Kirby has baked the worlds tastiest cake, but King Dedede, Meta Knight and Bandanna Dee all want a slice. Who will remain victorious? Will it be anarchy or a piece of cake? A small one-shot.


Kirby's Cake

I was an average afternoon in Dreamland and Kirby was in that kitchen of Castle Dedede. He was baking a cake. With a wooden spoon in one hand, a whisk in the other and a chef's hat on his head, he poyp'd to and fro stirring, whisking and taste-testing various bowls filled with different doughs and mixtures.

The door of the kitchen opened and a large penguin, a masked blue knight and a bandanna-cad Waddle Dee entered.

"Hey Kirby," said the penguin, King Dedede (Kirby's close friend yet eternal rival) "We were watching TV next door and we were wondering what's going on."

"Poyo!" said the puffball and pointed to an open cookbook "Me bake that for Kirby!"

Bandanna Dee picked the book and read out the title "Kirby's Extra-Special Quintuple-Tiered Cupcake Sponge Chocolate Cheesecake Cookie Cake with Sprinkles." He said "That's quite a mouthful."

"The title or the cake?" asked Dedede.

"Both."

"Oh."

The trio looked down at the diagram Kirby had been kind enough to provide. It's top tier was a huge cupcake, the second, a Victoria Sponge, the next was chocolate, fourth was a cheesecake and the base was a huge chocolate chip cookie.

"This seems… challenging." said Meta Knight, "but it also looks delicious. When it's done, give us a call and we'll… help."

Kirby shook his…head and pointed to the bottom of the page.

"This cake was designed for Kirby by Kirby. As such, only Kirby may eat it" read Bandanna Dee.

"That hardly seems fair!" protested King Dedede, but Kirby dismissed it with a wave of his hand and they knew better than to standing the way of Kirby and his cooking (it was a bad day when they did. Meta Knight still hasn't washed those soup stains out his cape).

_An indeterminable amount of time later…_

The three were summoned to the kitchen by the heavenly smell that wafted into their nasal passages that emanated from the kitchen.

"Hey Kirby, how's that cake coming alo-ohmygoshwouldyoulookatthesizeofthatcake!" said King Dedede, his jaw dropped and hit Bandanna Dee's foot.

"Ow!"

Kirby was atop a large ladder, dusting the top with icing sugar. He waved at the three as that gawped in awe (well, Dedede gawped, the other two didn't have visible mouths so they just stared) but then hit his head on the ceiling.

"Kirby, I've been thinking, and you said only Kirby may eat the cake, but I am a Kirby so I should be able to have a slice, right?" asked Meta Knight.

"Poy-no." said Kirby with a tone of no-don't-even-try in his voice.

"But I'm your mentor and friend, with out me you would be half as powerful as you are now."

Kirby rolled his eyes and held up the knife.

"Wait a minute, that's not fair! How does he get a slice and not me?" asked Dedede "I'm your real trainer. I'm the opponent that you really have to fight hard to beat, and I'm usually possessed and never your true foe…except maybe that business with the stars… and food."

"Hang on," protested Bandanna Dee "I want a piece of the action, and cake, too! Out of all of us, I've caused Kirby the least amount of trouble; I've only been against him in a few adventures and I even helped him with that business with Magalor. If anyone should get that cake it should be me! "

Then a fight broke out. The three started to brawl all over the floor and there were cries of 'Get off my wing' and 'Who's foot is this?' and 'I think I just swallowed my mallet' until they decided Kirby and Kirby alone could solve this.

"So, Kirby who's getting the cake?", the three asked looking up at him. The expression on their faces was soon changed to a look of oh-my-gosh-where's-the-cake-at as before them sat and empty plate and a very content Kirby.

He noticed their expressions.

"Did yew guy want some?" he asked.

The sound of a mallet hitting something squishy and laughter echoed through Dreamland.

_**That's all folks**_

_Cue credits and….I said cue credits… cue credits… oh never mind… now… where'd I put my cake oh KIRBY! _


End file.
